Crystal Khai/Main
"The Sith destroyed my home, they killed my best friend, they invaded my world. And you know what? The Jedi did nothing. They just stood back, and let my kind be slaughtered. So no, I have no sympathy for you Jedi scum. You're just as bad as those you call your enemies," -Crystal Khai while being interrogated by Jedi, shortly before breaking free and killing them all Crystal Eva Khai is the daughter of Felix Calnore and Stella Khai, and is the older sister of Blake Calnore. She shares Stella's superhuman powers. Much like her mother, when Crystal gets angry, or uses her Invisibility Awareness power, her left eye ignites in a red flame. It has a different visual style to Stella's eye flame, but is the same concept. Her eyes also glow red when she's angry, but for some reason they turn blue when she's happy. Crystal is part of The Third-Gen. Crystal's theme song is Close Your Eyes//In The Next Life (Kim Petras Remix) by KIRA. When trouble from the Dream Realm began to seriously threaten the Wake after the war against the Sith Empire, Crystal took it upon herself to hunt down and destroy any Sith who had fled into her world. Those that witnessed her attacks called her a ‘Dark Figure who strikes from the shadows with a Blade of Black.’ Her weapon is a Black Katana that she can summon out of thin air. If she’s angry, the blade will glow a firey red/orange. In the Dream Realm, Crystal is a Grey Jedi who is often mistaken for a Sith with her use of the Dark Side giving her yellow eyes. Unlike in the Wake, in the Sleep she spawns two lightsabre-like blades. However the blades themselves are made from pure darkness, causing people to fear Crystal because she wields basically concentrated dark magic. Further pushing their fear is Crystal's habit of striking down any Jedi that may stand in her way as well as Sith. With her Dark-Blades, Crystal is able to completely wield them through the Force for a short time. Meaning she could finish a fight without even touching her weapons. Her parents have described the sight of it as being similar to how Penny Pollendina manipulated her swords during the Vytal Festival on Remnant. Crystal spent her primary school years at Beerwah State School, in Beerwah, Queensland, Australia. After a Sith attack on the school while she was in Year 6, she moved to Okegawa, Japan, in the Saitama Prefecture. She began going to Okegawa Shiritsu Okegawahigashi Junior High School, before spending her final years at school at Saitama Kenritsu Okegawa High School. ]] During her years at Saitama Kenritsu Okegawa High School, Crystal managed to become friends with Karagi Chihaya. They started dating at some point, however, Chihaya was killed by Sith after they graduated. Her time in Japan is where she got her black sailor uniform, and is why her primary weapon is a Katana. She also develops a habit of speaking Asuman in the Dream Realm (Which is literally Japanese). It is also known that Crystal occasionally participated in street racing and Touge events in Japan, as well as in Kaedilar. Appearances * Sister Knights ** Sister Knights Episode X: Into The Unknown (First Appearance) Category:Crystal Khai